


Heartbeat

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A little angst, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Robert's feelings, Sappy, so much sap that if you stuck a tap to this story to collect it you could make syrup, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert confesses some of his feelings to Aaron after their first time as a proper couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

The moment stilled, almost coming to a complete stop. Aaron arched his back, crying out as Robert did the same from above him. His hands gripping the cotton sheets beneath him, his toes curling, his heart beating so fast he thought it might burst from his chest. “Amazing,” it was a soft whisper but Aaron had heard, and if his mouth and brain were still connected then he would have voiced his agreement. Aaron was hyper-aware of every nerve in his body at that moment. Everything becoming extra sensitive. The way his body felt against the sweat drenched sheets, the feel of Robert still inside of him, the way his hands still had a tight grip on his thighs. His chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. He closed his eyes, counting in time with each breath. 

123\. . . 123 . . 123.  
1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3. 

He counted until his breathing was steady and the movement of his chest was barely noticeable. Robert leant down; pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling himself out of Aaron. The feeling of being empty brought on a wave sorrow. Aaron sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, and scooting out of Robert's reach. 

The sadness washed over Aaron as he waited for Robert to make his excuse to run away back to her or whoever he ran to so he could tell himself he didn't care about Aaron. The hollowness that always came with the knowledge of his departure had Aaron building up his defenses. He told himself he didn't care, that Robert didn't matter to him either, that this was nothing new and he would get through it. Of course all those walls he'll build will come tumbling down as soon as he walked out the door. 

He jumped slightly as Robert's arms slipped around his waist; his strong arms pulling him against his chest. “Where do you think you're going?” He kissed Aaron's cheek and in that moment Aaron wanted to cry. His body began to shake and every emotion known to man plummeted through him. 

He remembered. Robert wasn't going anywhere, because Robert was his. Finally all his. He didn't have to share him or worry about who he would be with later. For once Aaron felt like a winner with Rob's arms wrapped tightly around him. 

“What's wrong?” Robert asked. “You're shaking,” he pulled him tighter to him, pushing his face into the crook of Aaron's neck. 

“I forgot,” he whispered. He turned his head to look at Rob. He cupped his cheek, his thumb rubbing against his jaw. 

“Forgot what?” Rob asked. He looked deep into Aaron's eyes; searching for answers he couldn't find. 

“That you weren't going to leave,” Aaron's hand slipped down to his neck, his fingers skimming along his skin and over his Adams apple. “You're really mine?” 

“Forever!” Rob wanted to wipe away the past. Take that past year and a half and make it disappear from existence. He wanted to go back to that moment when Aaron had said he loved him and begged him not to marry Chrissie, and smack his past self for being an idiot. 

“Rob . . . I . . .” Aaron couldn't say it. He wanted to. The feelings were in his heart, begging to be released, but he was so scared that once he said them that it would change everything. That Rob would run away from him. 

“You don't have to say it until you're ready,” he pressed three separate kisses to his cheek. “However I have a lot to say to you.” Aaron looked deep into his beautiful blue-green eyes, and felt nervous. He pulled Aaron so they were laying down on their sides. Rob locked his legs with Aaron's; they're feet rubbing together. They wrapped their arms around each other like it was the most natural thing in the world, and to both of them it was. 

“Aaron I've never felt this way about someone . . . you make everything . . . there isn't a thing about you that I . . . you're absolutely . . .” Robert tried so many different ways, each combination failing in his mind because he didn't think they expressed his feelings good enough. Aaron laid a hand against his chest and felt how fast his heart was racing. 

“You don't have to be shy with me,” Aaron promised. “Say whatever you want.” 

“I . . . I love . . . I love these hands,” and he grabbed both of Aaron's in his. Aaron raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“You love my hands?” Aaron chuckled and tried to pull his hands from Rob, but he held tight. “Alright,” Aaron said playing along. “Why do you love my hands?” 

“I love how they're rough and smooth at the same time. How they grip my skin and caress it at different moments. I love how you run them through my hair, tugging slightly when you get the ends. I love how you skim my lips with the tips of your fingers and along my jawline.” Aaron didn't know what to say. Rob pressed a kiss to the backs of each of his hands and pressed them over his heart. 

“I love your beard,” Aaron laughed out loud at this confession. “I'm serious.” Rob stroked his fingers along his beard, sighing at the feel of it under his hand. “I'd never kissed a man with a beard before you.” 

“It's longer now then it was back then.” 

“I know,” he said and smiled. “At first I found the sensation weird. It was scratchy against my face when you kissed me and against my thighs when you'd . . .” Rob stopped and blushed. “It's soft now that it's longer. It sort of tickles but I love it.” 

“Alright, enough sentimentality,” Aaron said but Rob was far from finished. He had so much to say and now was the perfect time to say it all. 

“I love your eyes,” any humor Aaron was feeling went away, replaced with a warmness in his chest. “When I look into them it's like I'm reading my favorite novel. Your eyes tell a story the way no one else's does. It also doesn't hurt that they're beautiful,” Aaron swallowed and it was hard from the lump forming in his throat. 

Robert had never been this honest with him before. Too scared to say how he really felt in fear of letting him know how obsessed he was with him and the fear of rejection. Now that he was saying all of this he couldn't understand why it had taken him so long. Every word he said felt right and honest. 

“Rob,” Aaron touched his cheek and leant in to kiss him. Rob placed a hand over his chest; not done telling him all the reasons he loved him. 

“This heart,” he began causing Aaron to pull back and stare into his eyes. “This heart is so beautiful. It's strong and powerful. It holds so much goodness and love. I wish it was mine.” 

Robert could feel the _thump thump thump_ of his heartbeat underneath his hand. It was a rhythm he could compose the worlds greatest songs to. “I try to live by it,” he whispered. His voice breaking around the words. “As if it were my own. There are times when I can't feel my own heart so I remembered what yours sounds and feels like.” 

Aaron felt tears well up in his eyes and he watched as Rob's did as well. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as Robert continued to confess to him. “It helps. Remembering what your heart sounds like,” he rested his head against Aaron's chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Sometimes when I'm alone I get scared,” Aaron opened his eyes to look down at Rob. His hands sunk into his hair, running his fingers through them the way he liked. 

“Why?” Aaron asked when Robert didn't continue. 

“There are moments when I can't pinpoint the sound in my head and it makes me feel . . . empty and alone. It scares me when it's not there, almost like I pulled the sound from a dream and it never really existed. It's the worst feeling in the world.” 

Aaron didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort him but he didn't know how to begin. “Aaron I hope you know – ”

“I know,” Aaron said cutting him off. Rob looked up at him from his position on his chest and gave him the softest of smiles. 

“I really want – ”

 _“I know,”_ Aaron said with much more feeling. “You don't have to tell me, Rob. I know.” 

Robert reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together, and leaning his head further back inviting Aaron to kiss him. Aaron leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, recording in his mind the way it felt. When they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes; Aaron knew. Knew that he loved him more than anything or anyone. He knew that he had never stopped loving Robert and knew that he wouldn't ever stop loving him. 

_This is it_ , Aaron thought, _this is what I've been waiting for. Sure took him long enough._


End file.
